Julie Benz
Julie Benz (1972 - ) Film Deaths *''Darkdrive'' (1997) [Julie Falcon]: Killed in an explosion when she opens a picnic basket with a bomb planted inside, as Ken Olandt looks on helplessly. She later reappears as a virtual-reality simulation; the "virtual" Julia is shot by Claire Stansfield in the virtual-reality world, but is later recreated. (Thanks to James) *''Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth (2000)'' [Barbara Primesuspekt]: Dies from an allergic reaction to a bee sting (causing her face to swell up) while running away from the killer. (Played for comic effect.) *''Bad Girls from Valley High (2005)'' [Danielle]: Dies of old age in the hospital, after being rapidly aged (along with Nicole Bilderback and Monica Keena) by the drugged chocolates that Janet Leigh had prepared for them. She appeared as an angel in Heaven. (Thanks to James) *''Circle (2015)'' [The Wife]: Killed by a beam of energy after the other captives vote to eliminate her. *'[[Havenhurst (2016)|''Havenhurst (2016)]]' [''Jackie]: Strapped to a table then cut to pieces with a handheld electric rotary saw by Douglas Tait. Not much is shown; Douglas is shown swinging the saw down at Julie, then the camera switches to a closeup shot of Julie's face as she screams and her blood begins flying. The camera then cuts away entirely. TV Deaths *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Angel (1997)'' [Darla]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden arrow by David Boreanaz; her body then turns to dust. (She later returned to life in subsequent episodes.) (Thanks to MainMan, Pat, Germboygel, and Jude) *''Roswell: Crazy'' (2000) [Kathleen Topolski]: While Julie doesn't appear in this episode, it is revealed through dialogue that she burned to death in a house fire (off-screen) between episodes, some time after her final on-screen appearance. *''Satan's School for Girls'' (2000; TV movie) [Alison Kingsley]: Struck by lightning, along with four other women, during an occult ritual. (Thanks to Matt) *''Angel: Darla (2000)'' [Darla]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Mark Metcalf, in a flashback showing how she became a vampire. (Thanks to David31) *''Angel: The Trial (2000)'' [Darla]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Juliet Landau, as David Boreanaz looks on helplessly. (She came back to life in the following episode, Reunion.) (Thanks to David31) *''Angel: Lullaby (2001)'' [Darla]: Commits suicide by staking herself in order to protect her son from Keith Szarabajka and his minions, she dies as David Boreanaz and Amy Acker looks on. *''Dexter: The Getaway (2009)'' [Rita Morgan]: Bleeds to death (off-screen) after John Lithgow cuts her femoral artery in her bathtub. Her body is shown afterwards when Michael C. Hall discovers her and their son crying in her blood. (Thanks to Stephen, Tamra, James and Kim) *''Dexter: My Bad (2010)'' [Rita Morgan]: Her body is shown again in this season-opening episode. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Defiance: Upon the March We Fittest Die'' (2015) (deleted scene) [Amanda Rosewater]: After being severely wounded when an alien slashes her stomach completely open, Julie's wound is closed by Trenna Keating, who warns her not to move from her clinic bed or the wound could reopen. However, when Jaime Murray, Anna Hopkins and others are captured by aliens and taken away to be eaten alive, Julie forces herself to leave the clinic and manages to save them by shooting the aliens to death. In the aired version of the episode, the scene ends here. In a deleted scene on the DVD/blu-ray set, however, the scene is extended. It shows that Julie's stomach wound has reopened and is heavily bleeding. She then collapses to the ground and bleeds to death. Jaime and Anna attempt to save her but she dies too quickly for medical assistance. Notable Connections *Ex-wife of John Kassir. *Wife of Rich Orosco. Gallery Juliebenz1.jpg|Julie Benz in Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the 13th Juliebenz2.jpg|Julie Benz dead in Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the 13th Old Age.PNG|Julie Benz in Bad Girls from Valley High. juliebenz-circle.jpg|Julie Benz in Circle Category:Ghost scenes Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1972 Births Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by allergic reaction Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Athletes Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:Nudity Category:Child Actors Category:Deaths in the Supernatural universe Category:Death scenes by blood clot Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Saw Cast Members Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Cast Members Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Desperate Housewives cast members Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Game show participants Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by slit stomach Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by beam Category:Video Game Stars Category:Halo Cast Members Category:The Punisher Cast Members Category:Rambo Cast Members Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by saw